Under Western Skies
by Chase Corin
Summary: Cattle rustlers have been raiding the Swan Ranch for months. Now new Foreman Edward Cullen on the Job tracking down the criminals, they will be brought to justice. Will his infatuation with the Rancher's daughter Bella put him off the trail? Come see!
1. Prologue

_*****This story is a Co-written venture with Jessica Pattinson, (Who also Beta's this story) who is also writing a story called "An Eternity of Night" on Twilighted and has co-written a story with Carla Kaye called "Black Night" published on 'the writer's coffee shop' Please check them out!*****_

**Prologue**

Galveston, Texas Spring, 1881

It was spring and the entire world was in bloom, but the tranquil surroundings were oblivious to Isabella Swan. She took little note of the lush wildflowers that surrounded her in the meadow. It was hard to notice such quaint and delicate things when you were being held captive.

It was little less than a week ago when the stagecoach carrying her back east was attacked by a ruthless band of outlaws. Bella seemed certain of her destiny two weeks ago, certain that she would marry the man of her dreams. That was until her father had discovered her plans to run off with his ranch foreman Edward Cullen. He was none too pleased to say the least, which is why he fired Edward and sent her packing on the first stagecoach bound for New York.

She made it just to the outskirts of town when the stagecoach driver and horses were shot and she was kidnapped from the coach. At the time she considered herself lucky to have been left alive, but no longer. Bella learned that her captor, James, had been the same rustler that was stealing cattle and supplies from her father s ranch. It was her initial assumption that his small crimes had led him to discover a bigger opportunity to ask for a higher pay day. She feared that after all she had put her father through recently that he d be reluctant to pay for her release. Once the renegades learned that her father wasn t paying the ransom, Bella was sure they would kill her or worse.

As they days passed by she began to lose hope that anyone would rescue her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Sigh," another boring party; I'm so looking forward to the exchange of hollow pleasantries. "Ugh," how I loathe being ogled by all of the local bachelors in town. I detest my father for forcing me go to these social gatherings.

I gritted my teeth as my maid tightened the laces of my corset; now that was a torture device in itself. As if the pretentious people weren't enough to deal with, not being able to breathe made it even more unbearable. Well, at least suffocation gave me an out. Perhaps dramatically fainting when that self absorbed Newton boy made his advances was one way to get father to bring me home, I entertained the idea.

I despised phony people and Galveston was ripe with them. If I was forced to ask Mrs. Stanley about her spoiled daughter, Jessica, back in New York one more time I may scream. Father would never dream of sending me back east for my education; he is much too content to parade me around like the prized steer at the local fair.

My maid, Lauren, was busy helping me into a dark sapphire gown that father had purchased during his last trip back east. It was the latest fashion with a hooped skirt and plunging neckline, just what I needed something more for the Newton boy to stare at. My bodice was secure enough but every breath caused my breasts to heave as if I was enthralled by whomever I was speaking with. Perhaps I could keep my shawl this evening, claim I was getting a chill, I pondered.

The hot irons sat near the fire ready to curl my hair into the latest style. Hopefully this time the maid wouldn't burn my hair. I secured a string of pearls around my neck and solitary pearl drop earrings from each earlobe. I waited impatiently for Lauren to finish my hair.

A few moments later there was a knock at my door, as my father entered the room Lauren curtsied and then continued on my hair. "Isabella, my darling, you look absolutely breathtaking! If you continue on like this I will be entertaining a dozen offers from potential suitors before the night is through," he beamed.

"Father, if I were the slightest bit interested in any of the men around here you would be the first to know." I rolled my eyes at the end.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare sass me! Continue with that attitude of yours and you'll be lucky if the stable boy would have you. I expect you downstairs in ten minutes!" He shouted then slammed the door behind him.

I threw my black lace fan down on my dressing table and gritted my teeth. I should know better than to talk back to my father. He was a proud man and a strong willed one at that. He had become one of the most prominent cattle ranchers in the state just after I had been born. Our ranch spread over 15,000 acres of prime grazing land. Most recently he had a lot of pressures weighing down on him, between the threats of his competitors and the normal ins and outs of managing the ranch I barely saw him when he was home.

Keeping honest help seemed to be the biggest trouble weighing on my father's mind of late. We had to fire the foreman a month ago because he found out he was stealing. This left the ranch shorthanded and my father had to take charge that is until Edward Cullen rode into town. Father found him enquiring about work at one of the local saloons. He claimed to have experience as a ranch hand, but I couldn't tell. The way he stomped around the yard like he owned the place made it seem like he had more experience as sheriff or something, but I knew he was just putting on a 'good show' for my father.

The only interaction I had with him was when I asked him to re-shoe "Midnight", my three year old stallion, for me. He seemed polite enough; he nodded at least but never said one word to me. After that, every time I saw him he was racing off somewhere or he'd turned to find the closest person to bark an order at. He gave me the impression that he was avoiding me at all costs.

The sound of Lauren clearing her throat brought me back to reality. "Miss Swan, I've finished, are you pleased?" She asked seeking my approval. I acknowledged Lauren and praised her handy work, grabbed my black lace fan and shawl, and begrudgingly made my way downstairs.

My eyes focused on the wooden planks of each step, so I didn't notice that my father had company in the living room. Once I hit the last step, I froze when I recognized who was conversing with my father… Edward.

They both stopped mid-conversation as I entered the foyer. "Ah Isabella, it's so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." My father said snidely. I flushed scarlet at being so rudely chastised for my tardiness in front of the help. Edward ignored my father's smugness and startled me with a complement.

"You look lovely as ever Miss Swan." Edward smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I replied addressing him formally and avoiding eye contact with him. I then gave him a nervous curtsy.

"I see you are wearing my little gift." My father appraised the pearl jewelry that I was wearing, drawing Edward's attention back to me yet again. "Father, I'd scarcely call an expensive pearl necklace and earring set from New York a 'little gift'," I replied calling attention to his lavish spending, because I was sure he was fishing for a compliment.

"She'll be the belle of the ball tonight won't she Cullen?" He asked Edward, bragging a little more. Edward must have sensed the growing discord between my father and me, so he nodded politely and excused himself from the house.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" My father shrugged. "Oh well, shall we?" He extended his arm and we walked outside to the awaiting buggy. I climbed inside reluctantly, tonight was going to be hell and my father would be the main cause of my discontent.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I had just entered the homestead a few moments earlier to report to Mr. Swan the head count from today's round up when she appeared suddenly at the bottom of the staircase. My breath caught as I drank in the essence of her beauty.

The low cut satin gown molded sensuously to the subtle curves of her bosom. The sapphire hue of the dress added a stunning contrast to her milky white complexion. She looked like an angel. I was startled at how elegantly transformed she was in this formal dress; I was used to seeing her in more casual clothing around the ranch.

Her father interrupted my train of thought with a discourteous comment to his daughter; something about how she finally decided to grace us with her presence. I felt that was uncalled for so I added, "You look lovely as ever Miss Swan" with a smile. She replied a thank you bashfully and curtsied.

Her pompous father continued to point out how much money he had spent on her ensemble, but ignored him and remained transfixed by her beauty. Just being in her presence triggered my desire for her. She was the woman I loved and my boss's daughter, it was a hopeless situation. I could see no way for us ever to be together, so when my body stirred in want for her, I made myself scarce. Maybe I was a coward when it came to matters of the heart, I don't know.

From the moment I first laid eyes on her, I was a goner. She stole my heart that day when she requested that I re-shoe her horse. That's when I decided to avoid her at all costs, I couldn't afford to lose my job and blow my cover. I was a man on the run and in trouble with the law; I had nothing to offer her.

Once I was clear of the ranch house, I moseyed on over to the stables where I found Midnight in desperate need of grooming. Bella (my nickname for her) must have ridden the horse before she was beckoned to get ready for the evening and didn't have time to tend to him. I would do Bella the favor of grooming the big Stallion to save her the trouble in the morning. As I tended to the horse, my mind began to wonder back to the incident that brought me to Galveston looking for a fresh start and a new life…

It was little over a year ago, in a town about a day's ride from here called, Liberty. I had just become the new town sheriff due to the untimely death of my predecessor. There had been trouble brewing in Liberty for a while thanks to a local band of outlaws. It was the act of trying to rid the town of these hooligans that got the previous sheriff killed.

I must have been a fool to accept the sudden promotion, but I felt that I had something to prove. Sadly, I used to be part of that very gang that now terrorizes the town, but I outgrew that sort of foolishness years ago and decided to become a productive member of society. I was deemed a traitor by the gang's leader, James the day I became deputized to keep the peace. He had it out for me ever since.

As the months passed the debauchery of James' gang got even more out of hand. They were raiding the local store fronts, assaulting the 'working women' of the saloons and basically had everyone in town fed up. It proved difficult to catch them in the act and no one was brave enough to bear witness to their crimes.

Then one steamy night in August while I was out on patrols, I came across a woman in distress; two of the James gang miscreants were harassing and pawing at the petite little blonde in a nearby alleyway. The girl looked to be no older then seventeen and the boys looked to be in their early twenties.

The frightened girl screamed for help when the tallest boy shoved her against the wall and pressed his body suggestively against hers. The two goons were unaware that I was coming up behind them with my gun drawn. "Let her go," I said as I cocked the gun's hammer back. The expression on their faces was pure defiance and the taller one remarked, "Mind your own damn business."

I waved the gun to show that I meant business and replied, "I am the law in these parts, and it is my business. Now step away from the girl. Slowly." The girl had tears streaming down her face at that point and was sobbing inconsolably. The taller guy turned and slapped her across the face and yelled, "Shut up!" I fired a warning shot in response.

Now seeing that I truly meant business, the shorter one backed away and took off running down the other end of the alleyway leaving the taller one behind, he sneered at me. He reached back and grabbed the girl by the throat, "No!" She screamed before he clamped down on her neck with his grip. Seeing that he was determined to strangler the poor girl I pulled the trigger and fired a round into his shoulder.

It threw him back and released his grip long enough to allow the girl to free herself from his hold. She gasped for air, and then she drove her knee into her captor's groin; it was a direct blow and had him doubled over in pain cradling both his injured shoulder with one hand and manhood with the other. The girl tried to dart past him, but his hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He hung on to her despite her thrashing wildly to get free.

I used the butt of my gun and jabbed the relentless brut in his freshly wounded shoulder, he howled in pain and released her immediately. I instructed her to run, and then in a blind fury I turned my attention back to her assailant. "You think its fun hitting girls?" I growled at him between my teeth. I must have blacked out at that point, because I don't remember what happened after that.

When I came to, I was slumped against the wall of a building in the alleyway with the bloody, lifeless corpse of the man at my feet. Once I realized what I had done, I panicked; I had never taken a human life before. Not knowing what would happen to me once his body was discovered; I decided to get the hell outta dodge.

Even though there were no witnesses, I had no doubt in my mind that James would soon find out that I was involved in the murder of whom I discovered later to be his cousin, Stephen. That's why I skinned out of Liberty and left no trace of myself behind for anyone to follow. I even created an alias for myself. My name was Masen in my former life, but I buried that name and the only life I knew the day I left that godforsaken town.

Once I finished tending to Midnight, I filled his bucket with fresh oats, patted him on the neck and then headed over to the bunkhouse to settle down for the night. Despite spending the last hour recounting the events that brought me here, I still had an image of Bella Swan floating in the back of my mind.

What is it with this girl? Despite my best efforts to forget her, she was all I could think about on a daily basis. When I finally got inside, I kicked off my boots and stretched out on the rickety mattress, still clad in my jeans and flannel shirt.

I let my mind wander off again, this time I caught myself fantasizing about being a southern gentleman and winning Bella's affections at the party this evening. What a ridiculous notion to think that I would ever be a wealthy land owner or to be worthy of Bella's affections for that matter. I let out a heavy sigh; this is going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

It seemed that all of Galveston was at the Stanley's tonight. Coaches and wagons lined the street on both sides leading up to their palatial home. Mr. Stanley had made his fortune as a railroad tycoon and loved to flaunt his wealth. The whole thing made me sick, of course. Father was wealthy enough, but he was nowhere near as pompous as some of the socialites of Galveston.

We lived comfortably and I never wanted for anything but I didn't consider myself to be snobbish like these people. I would much rather have stayed home and brushed out Midnight's coat, something I had failed to do before leaving for the party. I had gone out for a ride earlier today and got lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it I needed to get back to the house and now Midnight was standing in his stable uncomfortable due to my lack of organization.

I couldn't worry about that now, as Father took my arm I had to remember myself. One had to be on their toes when it came to social gatherings like this, one misstep and you could be the laughing stock of the entire town. Father expected me to be flawless, he also expected me to marry one of the eligible bachelors of Galveston... well one out of two wasn't bad I thought smiling to myself.

Father led me through the front door and handed his hat and jacket to the doorman. Before I could protest he had slipped my shawl off my shoulders and handed it to the doorman too; so much for keeping a modest appearance for the evening. The walk from the carriage had me flushed; needless to say the first young gentleman that sees me is going to have the expectation that I am enamored beyond words with him. I turned to find my father already engaged in conversation with some people I was unfamiliar with so I proceeded into the parlor for a glass of punch.

"You look like the belle of the ball Isabella," a voice rasped from behind me. I could tell who it was by the uneasy feeling his voice gave me. Michael Newton had been interested in me for years and took more liberties than most. He found it necessary to take my hand or brush his fingers up my arm, a gesture that made both my skin crawl and my stomach churn. I felt the light brush of his fingers on the back of my arm and by reflex I swatted at him with my fan.

I turned to find Michael Newton gawking at me slack jawed like an idiot waving his hand in the air as if my gentle tap had injured him. "Isabella, I can't have you acting like this when we are married," he grinned wickedly. I ignored the comment; my father knew very well how I felt about Michael Newton.

My father would never allow him to court me without my permission and as far as I was aware, hell had yet to freeze over. "Mr. Newton, please don't let me keep you, I am sure you have many fine ladies to dance with," I said politely enough even though in my mind the words came out in a groan.

"Isabella you should know by now I see no ladies other than you... those girls pale in comparison to your beauty," Michael said sweetly. If only I could run off and gag somewhere. The baby faced Newton boy wasn't my type at all. He assumed that I wanted to have ice tea on the veranda and walks in the park. I would much rather dress for riding and take Midnight bareback for a hard run. I guess my portrayal of a spoiled socialite for my father's benefit had made me look like wife material for the local bachelors.

"I believe Mr. Newton that your father was looking for you in the next room," a female voice said to my right. Oh thank goodness for Angela, the preacher's daughter. She was my godsend at events like this, since her father wasn't pressuring her to marry she spent the evenings socializing with me and scaring as many potential suitors away as possible. "Thank you Miss. Webber, Isabella, I'll be right back," Michael said excusing himself.

"You looked like you were getting ready to strike the poor boy," Angela whispered taking my arm and leading me to the back veranda. "What an insufferable man! How his parents even tolerate him I'll never know," I hissed back trying to keep my voice low.

Angela giggled, "Now Jessica is back so at least we have a way to avoid him for the remainder of the evening, if we can steal her away from her mother that is. Of course she'll drone on about New York but it's better than Mr. Newton undressing you with his eyes all evening." I hugged Angela tightly "You have saved my life yet again, now let's find Jessica."

….

Angela and I made our way through the crowded house in search of Jessica Stanley. Jessica wasn't my most favorite person in the world, but at least she would help to keep the Newton boy at bay. Jessica's parents had once tried to orchestrate a pairing of the two and ever since then he avoided her like the plague.

We found her being paraded around by her shrew of a mother; she looked relieved that we came to rescue her from the boring conversation in the gathering circle of guests. "Angela! Isabella! I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!" She embraced us.

"Mother, please excuse me. I simply must catch up with my dear friends," she excused herself all too eagerly from the group. "I cannot thank you two enough for coming to my aid," she whispered. "Let's go out to the veranda and get some fresh air." She suggested.

We congregated outside on the porch for little over an hour chatting about what had happened in each other's lives since we had last seen each other; as expected Jessica went on and on about her schooling back east. Then Angela told us that her parents were considering relocating to a town in desperate need of religious intervention called Liberty.

I was surprised to hear that my best friend and only ally might be moving away. "So what's new with you Bella?" Jessica interrupted my train of thought. "You've been very quiet tonight." "Oh just the same old stuff as usual, father is trying to marry me off, the ranch is very productive and Michael Newton is making passes at me again," I sighed.

"Didn't I hear that your dad had to fire his foreman about a month ago?" Angela asked. "Yes that's true," I affirmed. "What happened?" Jessica perked up, excited about the juicy gossip I surmised. "Father caught him stealing, he has hired a new foreman since then though," I replied. "Oh! That's right that ruggedly handsome guy I saw at the general store the other day.

What's his name again?" Angela asked. "Edward Cullen," I flushed in response. Their eyes both grew wide when they saw my reaction to speaking his name.

"You like him!" Jessica teased.

"No I don't!" I defended my reaction. "I have barely said three sentences to him since he hired on the ranch. I just had an awkward moment with him earlier today that's all."

"What kind of an awkward moment?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah, dish!" Jessica added eagerly. I sighed, "Well when I came down stairs this evening, dressed for the party, I found father speaking with Mr. Cullen in the foyer," I continued. "He went out of his way to complement me after my father made a scene about the length of time it took me to get ready. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me, and then he made an abrupt exit. I struck me as odd, that's all."

"Well who could blame the guy?" A masculine voice interrupted my account.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I spun around to see Tyler Crowley gawking at me from the entry way. He was the other 'potential suitor' that had eyes on me as the prize. "You're a fine piece of real estate Isabella; any man would be a fool not to appraise you," he grinned. I shivered in disgust, Tyler was even worse than Michael when it came to being creepy.

"Mr. Crowley I beg your pardon, but that is no way to treat a lady," Angela chastised him. "My apologies Miss Weber, I was overcome by Miss Swan's beauty and I lost all sense of propriety," he replied. He then leaned in closer to me, "You can find it in your heart to forgive me Isabella, can't you?" I slapped him; it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from speaking to me for the rest of this evening Mr. Crowley," I said appalled by his impudence. "Ladies, shall we?" I motioned towards the entrance. Angela, Jessica and I made a hasty retreat and left a stunned Tyler Crowley standing alone on the veranda.

"Ugh! The audacity of some people…," I cried out in frustration once inside. "Yeah, what a cad," Jessica agreed. "He just makes my skin crawl," Angela added. "For once I would just like to not be ogled by every man in sight," I vented my frustrations.

"I bet you wouldn't mind have Edward Cullen staring at you?" Jessica taunted me again. "Stop that will you, before someone else over hears," I gritted my teeth. "Over hears what?" I heard my father's voice just then and I glared at Jessica before turning to face him. "Oh father, I didn't see you there. You remember Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber don't you?" I tried to change the subject.

"Of course I do. Ladies," he nodded. "I was just coming to collect you; there is a young man that I want you to meet. His family just purchased the old Cummings Estate and his father is a potential investor for the ranch," he beamed. Here we go again, I thought to myself. I followed my father reluctantly into the parlor for the inevitable meet and greet.

"Isabella, these are the Black's; William Black and his son Jacob, he's about your age if I am not mistaken," he hinted at a possible union. Jacob Black reached for my hand and kissed the back of it; I blushed and said, "Pleased to meet you." "Ah, so this is the lovely Miss Swan you have told us so much about, eh Charlie?" William Black remarked.

I found it somewhat refreshing to be in the presence of true gentlemen for once. Although I was still irritated about being put on display in front of my father's potential business partner as some sort of trophy daughter, I was however interested in learning more about his handsome son Jacob. Sensing a change in my demeanor, my father suggested Jacob ask me to dance.

** Edward's POV**

"It was just after one in the morning, I still hadn't gotten any sleep and I need to be up at the crack of dawn, this is great," I chided myself. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my shirt off of the chair, I remained barefoot, but it was a cool night no harm, no fowl. As I shrugged on the shirt and buttoned it two thirds of the way, I walked out the door. I crossed the court yard and headed in the direction of the stables, I needed to put away the bucket of oats that I left out for Midnight.

The sound of an approaching horse-drawn carriage drew my attention towards the main house. I could see a faint glow of light from the parlor of the house, so apparently someone was home. "Wonder who that could be at this late hour?" I said to myself. I was almost to the stables when I saw a tall, dark haired man exit the carriage and reach up to lower someone from within, it was Bella. My mind became very alert at that moment and I ducked inside the building to conceal myself in the shadows of the entrance way. I stood there and watched their exchange.

It was too far for me to hear what they were saying, but their actions spoke volumes. Bella looked flushed, from too much dancing I assumed because she wasn't wearing any shoes. The man was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear; they had apparently met at the party and really hit it off.

I don't know why, but at the moment the man wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss, I became instantly jealous. "Don't be ridiculous, you know why?" I scolded myself. "That should be you with her and you know it." Granted that he only gave her a soft peck on the lips, it was enough to make her blush bright red. She gave him a hug, and then went inside the house.

Moments later the carriage left with him in tow. I lingered for a moment in the entry way to the stables, trying to process what I saw play out before my very eyes. After much scrutiny, I concluded that her father must have been successful this evening in finding her a potential fiancé. It pained my heart to admit that I was too late, as if I even had a chance with her to begin with.

As if she wasn't completely unattainable before, she was now. So I decided to try and forget the girl all together in that instant. Feeling a bit defeated, I slowly turned and walked further inside the barn. Once inside I walked over to Midnight's stall to check on him.

He hadn't finished his oats, it's lucky that I came back because he had knocked over the bucket, made a mess in the stall and Bella would have had to clean it up. As I searched the interior of the barn for a broom, I heard the sound of approaching footstep from outside. I stayed hidden in the shadows; I wasn't supposed to have company here at this ungodly hour.

I was completely caught off guard when I saw who walked through the entryway, it was Bella.

I remained hidden as I wanted to discover what her purpose was for sneaking out at this time of night. Then I remembered, she still thinks that Midnight needs to be brushed. As she came closer to the horses stall, I could just barely make out what she was wearing.

What in god's name? My eyes grew wide. She was scantily clad in a form hugging chemise and a robe for modesty I assumed; her hair hung in lose, tousled curls. "Why?" I pleaded with the ceiling, "why am I being tortured?" As if it wasn't enough to see her earlier in that dark blue, curve accentuating number, now here she was barely dressed at all. My length hardened pressing uncomfortably against the fly of my jeans, and I let out a frustrated moan.

"Is someone there?" she asked. She gathered the robe securely up to her throat. I didn't want to startle the poor girl, so I grabbed the nearest saddle and held it in front of my waist and stepping from the shadows answering her.

"Yes. I was just tidying up the place, I couldn't sleep." She gasped once I revealed myself from the darkness. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I didn't think anyone would be out at this hour, let alone the lady of the house." She looked at me and once she realized that I meant her no harm she relaxed a bit. "Oh! Well, Mr. Cullen, I wasn't expecting to see you here either. I just came to brush out Midnight's coat, I didn't have time to do it earlier and it couldn't wait until morning." She explained.

"Well, Miss Swan, you'll be happy to know that I already took the liberty of doing that for you." I replied. "Really? How come?" She asked suspiciously. "Couldn't sleep remember?" I lied. My voice came out a little huskier then I intended it too, and she noticed.

"Oh, I see, well thank you for your… thoughtfulness Mr. Cullen. I am sure Midnight was most appreciative." Her voice broke at the end; she was evidently nervous.

For the next few moments we just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say next. "Well, umm… I guess since Midnight has already been tended to, I best be going." She finally said and tried to rush past me. I reached for her arm as she neared me to halt her and dropped the saddle revealing what I was trying to conceal from her.

She turned and gasped at the sight of my arousal, lowered her eyes bashfully and blushed. She was breathtaking, the moonlight danced off her silvery satin chemise; it appeared almost translucent against her alabaster skin. Just then, I felt the insane urge to run my hands all over that pale skin of hers, so I pulled her closer and to my surprise she didn't fight off my advance.

I realized then and there it was all or nothing, either I'd kiss her and she'd slapped me, or I'd kiss her and she'd let me. I couldn't hide the feelings I had for her anymore, they were blatantly obvious. Against my better judgment, I allowed my body to take over. My arms swept around her pulling her small frame flush with mine and I pressed my lips firmly to hers.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

His lips against mine were soft, warm and urgent. I moaned with pleasure when his tongue parted my lips and plunged into my mouth deepening the kiss. I tingled when I felt his hands shift to my waist, pulling me in closer to his body. What was he thinking being so bold? Heck, what was I thinking allowing him to continue?

To be honest, I didn't want him to stop. I had been kissed before, but never like this. All my life I had been treated "like a lady". Up until now I had experienced the occasional peck on the cheek or a kiss on the back of the hand; but this kiss… this kiss was an awakening.

The heat radiating between us, the way my heart was pounding in my chest made me realize that I was alive for the first time in my life. If I were to be truly honest with myself, I was bored of privileged life, tired of being treated like a "porcelain doll" and tired of having my life decided for me.

How was this happening? I was still somewhat stunned by his sudden interest in me since he seemed to be avoiding me all along. The voice of reason inside my mind kept telling me this was wrong but for once in my life I ignored it and allowed my body to give into the sensation.

The feel of his strong arms wrapped around me and his restrained manhood pressing suggestively against my thigh made me realize that we both wanted it so badly. Just as his kisses became more urgent, I felt a cool breeze filter through the barn blowing my robe around my body and I shivered. Sensing how exposed we were, I felt his body shift as he guided us into one of the empty stalls.

His exploration of my body continued, I felt his hand slide up my back pulling me ever closer. My need for him at that moment overwhelmed me; the intense throbbing between my legs beckoned him to claim me.

Just then, a noise outside the barn startled us both, Edward froze. "What was that?" he whispered. "The wind perhaps? Don't worry; no one knows I'm missing from the house." I replied in between kisses.

"Miss Swan?" a hissed whisper broke the silence and we both froze that time.

Lauren? What was she doing here? I thought to myself. The darkness of the barn hid our presence, but the light of the full moon outside allowed me to see her silhouette in the entryway to the barn. Edward quickly pulled us down to a crouch; we were effectively masked by the shadows cast by the stall. I was still gasping; my body was trying to recover itself from our embrace.

"Miss Swan, are you in here?" Lauren called again.

"Stay here, I must go" I whispered to Edward while dusting off my nightgown as I stood up. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and tug me back toward the ground.

"Bella." he pleaded. I could see the fear and angst in his eyes.

Was he afraid that I was upset with him or perhaps afraid of what my father might do if he found out? In my peripheral vision I could see Lauren moving closer, she must have heard our voices. There was no doubt she would check every nook and cranny to find me, I needed to lead her away.

I gently pulled my arm away and gave him a reassuring smile. His hand fell away but his eyes remained locked with mine. Reluctantly, I turned and opened the gate to the stall we'd been hiding in and exited it shutting it behind me. "I'm here Lauren; I was just checking on my favourite stallion" I mused giving Edward a subtle wink then turned and walked towards her.

"There you are Miss Swan! I have been looking all over for you!" she replied in relief. "Your father sent for you a half hour ago", she added. "My father?" I questioned. "Why does he send for me at this late hour?" I asked. "He wishes to speak with you about your evening with Master Black." Lauren explained.

"Can't this wait until morning?" I groaned. "It appears that it must be a matter of urgency, as he roused me to fetch you." Lauren grumbled none too happily. "Well I just finished grooming Midnight and I smell like a sweaty horse." I pointed out to hopefully explain my dishevelled appearance.

"Guess there's no time to tidy up. He'll scold me none the less for keeping him waiting this long, might as well get on with it." I sighed and then followed Lauren back to the main house.

** Edwards POV**

I just sat there, crouched down and stunned. What on earth had gotten in to me? I said to myself. I was overwhelmed with a sense of remorse having just taken advantage of her, but to my surprise she was just as eager and willing as I was.

Shoot, had we not been interrupted, I am positive that we would have gone all the way. The sparks between us were evident; our lust for one another was undeniable. Once I was sure Bella and her maid had left the barn, I emerged from my hiding place. I checked in on Midnight one last time before heading back to the bunk house.

At this point sleeping wasn't an option, I had to get up in a few hours anyhow. As if sleeping would even be possible at this point, I had an awful lot to ponder.

Once I made it back to my sleeping quarters, I sprawled out on the bed. I allowed my mind to drift back to the barn encounter with Bella. Never in all my life had I been drawn to a woman like that before. The power she had over my senses, my actions and bodily reactions were almost overwhelming.

I never wanted a woman so much in my entire existence. Thinking about all that had happened within the last hour, I realized one thing… I wanted; no I needed to be with Bella. However, there were still complications. I am certain that her father would be none too pleased with our union. I had nothing to offer his daughter in the way of financial security. Besides, I am sure he expected her to marry into a wealthy family, that's what rich people expect.

It was apparent that Mr. Swan was pleased that his daughter had spent the evening with this "Black" fellow, otherwise why would he want to know all the details about their night together? "Ugh!" I let out in frustration. Why couldn't things be different? I guess I can't complain too much, if things hadn't turned out the way they did back in Liberty, I would have never been set on the path to meet her in the first place.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I began the long trudge back to the main house with Lauren in tow. Every now and then I would glance back at her and find her glaring at me. She didn't seem to care for me very much and I knew it really annoyed her having to come 'fetch' me for my father. I didn't have time to worry over they petty jealousy of my chamber maid though, I had bigger fish to fry. Father was bound to be disappointed that I kept him waiting.

As I climbed the stairs to the veranda, I sighed with a heavy heart and opened the door and stepped through the entrance. Once in the foyer, I dismissed Lauren instructing her to draw me a hot bath. I reluctantly turned towards the parlor straightening my dressing gown and hair as best I could. I knew father wouldn't be pleased with my appearance but there was little I could do about that now, so I'll just have to grin and bear it.

"Father, you sent for me?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Well it's about time! Where have you been?" He scolded me. "And why on earth do you look like you've been rolling around in the stables?"

"I apologize for my less than decent appearance father." I blushed. "I was necessary to tend to Midnight since I didn't have the opportunity to do so earlier. While I was brushing out his coat, something startled him and he knocked me into the hay stack and knocked over his bucket of oats. I was just sweeping out his stall when Lauren found me," I lied.

"You're lucky that's all that happened to you being out this late unescorted and dressed in your night clothes," he reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I apologized.

"You may not know this, but the ranch has been raided several times in the past two months by rustlers. I don't want you going anywhere on our property without a proper escort until I tell you differently. These men could be dangerous and your safety is my top priority Isabella," he explained.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't realize that we were having such problems," I replied, astonished. These cattle rustlers would soon have all the ranch owners up in arms. I wonder why my father hadn't mentioned it before, but then he never thought to include me in ranch business.

"Why else do you think it was necessary to hire Cullen to replace the foreman I had to fire?" He continued. "We might be hiring some temporary help to track down the thieves too, but I don't want you worrying your pretty little head. It's being dealt with and like I said you are to have an escort with you. Until this matter is resolved no riding Midnight on the western slope like I know you do, it's not safe right now. That's all I'm going to say about that, now… tell me about your evening with Jacob Black." He changed the subject.

The moment my father asked, my thoughts drifted back to the time that I had spent with Jacob. I had to admit that his company had been pleasant but there wasn't the spark I felt when I was with Edward. He had been courteous and charming; calling me Miss Swan or later in the night Isabella when he got the nerve. He talked to me about the weather and books, but I seriously doubted his taste when he admitted disliking Jane Austen. He told me a bit about his family without getting too personal; he has two sisters who were older and married to affluent men. The main thing we had in common was that his mother was deceased, and he lived with his father.

He didn't brag about his family's wealth which I found endearing, but he also seemed to want me to admire his maturity, which in itself was immature. He was a full two years younger than me which felt a bit uncomfortable for me. Most of my friends were being courted by older men; it was almost taboo to engage in a relationship with a younger man, at least in my eyes. I tended to crave maturity and in my eyes Edward was mature and handsome. I couldn't pinpoint what it was in inside of me but I craved Edward Cullen unlike Jacob Black. I desired everything about Edward, his touch, his voice, his gaze. With Jacob I didn't feel any of that connection whatsoever.

Realizing that I had become distracted recounting the time I spent with Jacob, I quickly gathered my thoughts and answered my father's question. "Well, I really had a lovely time. Jacob is such a nice boy, but he is two years younger than me, which makes things a little awkward…" I trailed off.

"Bells, age is just a number, he has a lot to offer. He is wealthy and comes from a good family," he bartered.

"Father, I am not interested in marrying for money and security, I wish to marry for love," I argued.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. You must be tired; you've had a long night. We'll talk about this later, goodnight," he dismissed me.

"But father..." I interjected.

"I said goodnight, Isabella!" He said it sternly.

There was obviously no getting through to him tonight, so I surrendered and made my way back to my bedroom.

Once inside, I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I was full of mixed emotions. I was both frustrated at my father's pugnacious behavior and heartbroken that I had to leave Edward alone in the barn. The memory of our kiss made my heart clench in my chest, I could still taste him on my lips and feel his arms around me. I grabbed a clean night gown from my closet and strode slowly into the bathroom as my feet still ached from the night of dancing. Thankfully Lauren had followed my instructions and drawn me a bath. It was late to bathe, but I needed to freshen up because frankly I smelled like a sweaty horse.

While submerged in the warm lavender scented water, I began to reflect on Edward Cullen. Everything about him seemed to draw me to him… his ruggedly handsome appearance, his boyish crooked smile, his heady masculine scent and a foreboding sense of the unknown. In reality, I knew very little about him and his life before coming to work on the ranch.

I began to fantasize about what might have transpired between us tonight had we not been interrupted. It alarmed me that I allowed myself to give in so willingly to his advances. I supposed it shocked me in a sense that this perfect stranger had such control over my body, mind and soul.

Having never been touched so intimately by a man before I was amazed by how my instincts naturally kicked in. My desire for this man's touch overwhelmed me almost to the point of losing my virginity in a horse stable. There was no denying that I was willing; there was no doubt in my mind that he would have taken me then and there.

My heart skipped a beat as I envisioned him running his hands up and down my bare back. The thundering beat of his heart echoing my own; our breath labored as we explored each other's naked flesh. Although I may be inexperienced when it came to intimacy, I knew what I wanted. I continued daydreaming until I realized that the water had chilled. As I dried off and redressed for bed, I began to formulate a plan. I decided that I would do whatever I could to be with Edward Cullen and to know him in every way imaginable.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

That woman is going to be the death of me. I haven't even seen her today but remembering her lips, the feel of her skin... all of it was distracting.

I couldn't afford to be distracted.

After breakfast I had rode out to check on the herd. They had been grazing in the western hills when I had checked on them last evening. They had moved on and were down at the river on the western slope when I spotted them. Unfortunately I didn't have time to count the remaining head of cattle I was supposed to be meeting the new hires at the bunkhouse this morning to get them acquainted with the ranch before calving started. Some of the cows looked like they would drop calf any day and we would all need to get them closer to the barns before the time came.

We had twenty men coming in just for the calving and another five on to help deal with the missing cattle to add to the five that Mr. Swan already had hired on. Twenty five new men in the next few days would be difficult to deal with. On top of that, any plans I might want to make to see Bella again… well let's just say I really don't want to get caught romancing the boss's daughter.

For the next couple weeks there would be more than thirty pairs of eyes watching everything going on anywhere near the ranch. If it were up to me I would have Bella in my arms all day and all night long. I couldn't believe how completely infatuated I had become with her. If her maid hadn't come looking for her last night, I don't know if I would have been able to control myself.

That realization in its self made me think that I needed to avoid Bella if I wanted to keep my job and my manhood intact.

It wouldn't only be my manhood that I would have to worry about if I were caught with Bella. Her father could be a ruthless tyrant when he wanted to be. He had only shown glimpses of that side of himself in the way he had spoken to his daughter and pointed out her flaws in the presence of others. Charlie Swan wasn't a man to be double crossed in any sense of the word.

After debriefing the new hires, we headed out to the western slope to complete the roundup of the herd. I ordered half of the men to span out in a recovery effort after realizing we were over two dozen cattle short. I was not yet certain we had fallen victims again of another late night raid until I discovered a section of downed fence a half hour east of the ranch house. However, after an hour of searching, the men had come back with no signs of the missing cattle. I didn't look forward to informing Mr. Swan of the loss.

By early afternoon, we had driven most of the herd to the corral and headed back to the bunkhouse to break for lunch. I left a few of the men behind to repair the damaged fence posts and to roundup any stray cattle that we missed. I started towards the main house to meet with Mr. Swan and give him the midday rundown. When I reached the veranda and knocked on the front door, Bella's chamber maid Lauren greeted me with a wary smile.

"Mr. Swan is in the parlor with his daughter," she motioned to the left. I could hear the bickering between the two as I stepped into the foyer. I wondered what had been the cause of conflict between father and daughter this time as I waited for Lauren to announce my arrival to Charlie Swan. From what I could gather in my brief eavesdropping, Bella seemed insistent that her father allow her to go horseback riding this afternoon. Just as I had completed my observation, I heard a gruff voice call my name.

"Ah, Edward come in, perhaps you can help settle a little disagreement between me and my daughter," Charlie said. Initially, I was shocked that he valued my input in his private family matters. I answered with, "How can I be of service?"

"Isabella doesn't seem to realize all that has been happening on the ranch lately. I have been trying to explain to her that we've been having trouble lately with raids. I instructed her not go wandering around the ranch without a chaperone until the matter has been dealt with," Charlie explained.

I nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with you father Miss Swan, it's not safe for you to go off on your own."

Bella's face flushed red with anger and she glared at me. I assumed she wondered why I was siding with her father. "I can take care of myself, I am not a child!" She retorted.

"I doubt that your father considers you to be immature Miss Swan, he is only concerned for your safety," Edward replied.

The look of satisfaction on Charlie's face was very smug just then, but it immediately changed to suspicion when Bella responded. "Fine, have it your way. I will go riding this afternoon with a chaperone as per your suggestion father and since Edward is as concerned for my safety as you seem to be, I elect him as the man for the job of babysitting me."

The look of shock on both mine and Charlie's faces must have been similar because Bella seemed satisfied by the reactions she elicited. I started to object to her suggestion, but then something in the back of my mind halted my response. The opportunity to spend an afternoon with Bella, alone was very much appealing. Before I had the chance to respond again, Charlie spoke up.

"Very well, but next time try to be a little more considerate of your choice of chaperone. I don't pay my ranch foreman top dollar to follow you around all day Isabella," he remarked.

Bella nodded at her father and the turned to me and said, "I'll go change into my riding skirt, meet me at Midnight's stall in fifteen minutes."

Charlie Swan raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his daughter's excitement. To counter any of his suspicions, I turned to him and said, "I guess while I wait for Miss Swan I can fill you in on the midday head count since that was my original purpose for coming here in the first place." I tried to keep a neutral demeanor and come off as bored or even disinterested in the chaperoning situation, I tried to remain all 'business-like'.

For the next ten minutes, I recounted my morning events to Bella's father. I gave him a progress report on the training of the new hires, the status of the cows that were nearly ready to foal and the head count of the cattle lost in last night's latest raid.

Charlie didn't say much about the training and the foaling, he was infuriated that we lost thirty head of cattle in last night's raid. It was evident that he was only concerned with losing profits. He dismissed me from the parlor saying that he had business to attend to, so I took my leave and I headed for the stables.

**Bella's POV**

It was hard to concentrate while Lauren was dressing me; my mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't believe that father agreed to let Edward accompany me while I went horseback riding. The thought of being alone with Edward again both thrilled me and made my heart pound harder against my ribcage. It was a miracle that Lauren didn't notice.

As soon as she fastened the last button on my riding skirt, I grabbed my riding gloves off of my dresser and flew down the stairs, darted out the front door and headed straight for the barn. The form fitting white blouse and suede riding skirt was one of my most flattering outfits. I smiled to myself, secretly hoping that Edward would notice.

Once I crossed the courtyard, I increased my pace to nearly a jog. I could hardly wait to see him again. As I entered the stables, I caught a glimpse of Edward saddling Midnight. The sight before me stole my breath away. He stood at the stallions' head, gripping the bridle and adjusting the stirrups, his arm and back muscles flexing as he completed the task. A low moan of desire escaped my lips.

He must have heard me enter the barn because he turned his head a looked over his shoulder, a crooked smile spread across his face. "Almost done!" He announced eagerly. I peered at the stall next to Midnight's, and noticed that his mount was saddled and ready to go.

Edward's jeans and button down shirt hugged his body as he moved pulling tight across his muscled frame but fell slack as he stood again after checking Midnight's shoes. "We'll keep an eye on this front shoe for today's ride; he should be seen by the blacksmith for a new set of shoes before the end of the month." Edward advised me, his eyes slowly tracing their way up my body. If a simple look could make one melt it was the smoldering stare of Edward Cullen.

He stayed quiet as we looked at each other, I wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him, feel him hold me like he had last night. But before I had worked up the courage his eyes shifted back to the horse "Do you need help mounting Miss Swan?"

A series of images that would make a harlot blush rushed through my mind, Oh! I blushed. He's talking about the horse. "If you please Mr. Cullen, it would be much appreciated." I said sauntering over to Midnight and standing beside the horse so that Edward could lift me up. I shivered at the thought of his strong hands grasping my waist.

A moment later he smiled crookedly at me and grasped my waist placing me gently onto Midnight's saddle without an ounce of effort. I curled my leg around the pommel of my side saddle that father insist I use. I would much rather ride like a man it was much more comfortable. As I straightened my skirt and positioned myself properly, Edward mounted his horse.

"Where to Miss...uhh... Bella" Edward said my name quietly but the fact he had switched from calling me Miss Swan to Bella gave me a bit of hope.

I gave him and wink and a grin. "You're going to have to wait and see. I want to show you one of my favorite places on this ranch. Trust me, you will adore it," I said looking to him for approval.

"Well, lead on ma'am," he said with a smile tilting his head slightly. I took that as a sign to go ahead, so I took up Midnight's reigns and headed out toward the west, Edward following closely. I couldn't wait to show him the view from what I liked to call Midnight's ridge.


End file.
